A Hair-Raising Game.
*''Transwikied from the Banned Wiki and made by User: 90.244.90.202 (Talk)‎ http://thebanned.wikia.com/wiki/Circler%27s_curly_revenge.'' Idea All the curly haired and red headed people of the world got fed up with being called 'carrot top', 'red', 'ginge', 'ginger' and 'curly'. They began to hold global anti-discrimination in 1987 after 20 years of discrimination by others. In 1997, the emergent pop-star Lady Gagga went to do her show on Moscow's Ostenkina TV "Googo Gagga" TV pop-show. She released several hundred thousand nano-bots from her make-up box as a joke for 7 months. They turned 111,000,000 people straight platinum/peroxide blond across Western Russia, Northern Ukraine, Baluchistan, the Peruvian Amazon, Yunnan and Alaska each, before they turned off and ended there task. Most stayed off, but 20,000 stayed on for an extra mount so they could turn most of Nicaragua and Honduras wavy ash blond. Only Lady Gagga and her scientist brother know how to make and use the nano-bots. A year later 6,000 surviving nano-bots turn the Gaspé Peninsula, Arizona and Maine red before finally deactivating. A war erupted in early 2015 between the straight, the curly, platinum blonds, red-heads and the frizzy after 18 years of global street protests, an attempt 2013 coup in Nigeria and recent American urban riots! Rules #It's ASB! #Game opens when we have 7 players. #Turns are every real day = 6 game months. #No swearing. #Game opens when we have 7 players. #No harassment of Users. #Have coups, rebellions and form new nations. #Conquer the planet. #The usual map game stuff, but with a bit of Sci-if in it. #Have fun. #Edit the game A Hair-Raising Game.? in Source Mode. Editing in Visual Mode and creating code problems may result in your edits being undone or full of garbled data. #A new turn starts at 20:00 GMT everyday. New technology permits the periodical use of- * The Coandă effect . * A helium fusion bomb. * Enhanced blue vixen radar aircraft. * Hair transplant surgery. * Phazers Mods * Whipsnade (talk) 01:01, May 10, 2013 (UTC) * . * . Mapmakers * Whipsnade (talk) 01:01, May 10, 2013 (UTC) * . * . Nations Curly/red Ireland, Scotland, Netherlands, Czech republic, Slovakia, Lithuania, Latvia, Luxembourg, Maine, Arizona, Connecticut, Gaspé Peninsula, Massitusits and Israel. Mousie and straight Kent, Flaners, Bavaria, Labrador Newfoundland, Zurich municipality, Nova Scotia, Croatia and Prince Edward Island (Canada) Frizzy/black Black Africa, Morocco, Jamacia, Papua, Missisippi and Libya. Brown/strieght New Brunswick, Italy, Spain, Portugal, France, Sussex, Wallonia, New Zealand and Australia. Wavy/ash blond Nicaragua, Honduras, Scandinavia, Germany, Estonia, Ohio, Nebraska, Switzerland, Hungary, New Ireland (PNG), Kiribati and Poland. Straight platinum/peroxide blond Western Russia, Northern Ukraine, Baluchistan, Peruvian Amazon, Ynnan and Alaska.The River Nile-2 (talk) 18:57, February 16, 2014 (UTC) black/strieght The rest of the world.- ER (talk) Non combatant neutalist states *Switzerland *The Vatican *Lichtenstein *San Marino *Andora *Monaco * Rwanda * Burundi *Brunie *Grenada * Nauru *Bhutan *Antarctica-Local (talk) 21:51, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Map Game Mid 1999 Archives CCR game archive 1 Category:A hair-raising game Category:Map Game Category:ASB - Map Games